View
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: WARNING! EROTICA! Fan request. Arthur spies on his new neighbor, Ariadne. Told from Arthur's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**View**

1.

~ He knew he should have been working. Yet, the Point Man was seated at his desk, his loft style apartment dark so she wouldn't see him. So she wouldn't know he was watching her.

~ He had never paid much attention to the the apartment directly across the street from him before. The previous tenants had kept the massive windows closed and he didn't know or care about them. Then one rainy day, it was always raining in Seattle, she appeared. Her dark hair swept off her face. Her clothes casual and her large eyes sparkling from the move. A girlfriend of hers helping her bring in boxes and the two of them laughing.

Arthur leaned back in his chair and watched them as if they were a very entertaining TV program. He would observe from their body language who was the one moving in. Could tell what they were saying when they ordered pizza and tried to hook up the TV. The girls scowling over the instructions and eventually the pretty dark haired girl gave up and resorted to watching TV on her laptop.

He watched as her friend left and the dark haired girl with the nice eyes unpacked and decorated her new space. Her apartment was small, but large enough for a solitary person. She had a living room, eat in kitchen, and finally a bedroom. All of them ran together like the old style railroad apartments. A door with what he imagined to be a bathroom was right beside the bedroom, completed her living space.

All of the apartment was there for the Point Man to see because the dark haired girl never closed her blinds. Not even at night.

She most likely thought that, since she was on the 10th floor, no one would see in. It was fair logic, she didn't account for the old watch factory that had been turned into trendy loft apartments a few years ago.

The Point Man loved his own living space. Loved the brick walls that made it feel less like an urban apartment, and more like a home. Loved the high ceilings and stainless steel appliances. He furnished his home with modern, masculine furniture. Black leather living room sets, glass and metal tables. All of it very minimalist. Arthur despised clutter in any form. His home was large and airy. Spacious and bare.

By contrast, her apartment was small, cluttered and very homey. She had a colorful bed spread and lovely art prints decorating her walls. She had a massive book collection. Her bookcases overpowering the living room and making it look almost like a library. Her sofa was big and comfortable looking. At night, he would watch her from his desk as she curled into that plush sofa and read.

She never did hook up her TV and instead, either played on her laptop or read. Her evenings were just as boring and lonely as his.

He found himself being comforted by the sight of her. His apartment was on the top of the old watch factory and the building was set at an angle. As a result, his was the only window who could see her apartment. The reality was, he could see into all of the apartments across from his living room that he kept his desk at. It was a distraction to watch the people in their daily lives. Like watching snippets of TV shows where their was always some drama he half tuned into.

So why was she so different? She was not the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her apartment was not the nicest. Yet, he was drawn to her. He would try to work and found his eyes wandering over to her window to see if she was still reading. If she was cooking herself something, if she was taking a shower and going to bed.

He surprised himself by finding he had adopted her routine. He would fix himself something when she did. Work while she read or was on the internet. When she took her shower, so did he. He would make sure her lights were out in her window before going to bed himself.

It was like an odd relationship. One where they never spoke to each other, but were still together. Like an old married couple.

It was an oddly fulfilling thing to a man who didn't want, or have time for relationships.

~ One day, the rare event of sunlight came over the Point Man's little world. The skies cleared and the city woke up as if from a long sleep.

He had always lived in densely urban areas and never felt the need for his own car. He liked taking the light rail. It came almost to his front door and he could relax and listen to music or work for the 30 minute commute. He was a good driver, but traffic was starting to annoy him and he liked not having to hurry or worry that early in the morning.

"Is this the 524?" A voice asked.

The Point Man had just shouldered on his bag and turned to the new commuter. It was the girl he had been watching from his window these past few weeks.

The Point Man was speechless in shock.  
"I'm sorry." She said holding her iPhone and checking it. "This app said this was the 524. It goes out of downtown?" Her big brown eyes inquisitive and innocent.

"It does." Arthur almost barked. "Sorry, yes. It's the train that goes to the market district and then the university."

"Oh good." She sighed. "My car is in the shop and this is the first time I'm taking the rail."

Arthur nodded and gave her a smile. Something that didn't come easy to him.

They said nothing as they waited with the half dozen other commuters in the bright sunshine.

Finally the futuristic train glided up to them. He waved at her to board first and she waved a printed out receipt to the ticket scanner.

"You might want to get a city pass." Arthur offered. "It's cheaper."

"Oh, well hopefully my car won't take too long." she said as the walked past the storage for bikes and luggage. He didn't know why he was walking behind her. He normally took which ever seat looked most privet and enjoyed his solitude.

"You know, if you go to the second level, you can have nice view." He pointed to the balcony like seating overhead.

"Oh." She said looking up. "Thanks."

She took his advice and went up the little stairs to the balcony. He took his seat below and occasionally watched her viewing the passing buildings.

She got off at the collage and waved goodbye to him. The Point Man nodding to her as he drank his coffee and pretended to be indifferent.

~ When he got off work, he took the same train home. It was a pleasant commute and he liked it. The car he chose was a 'silent car' which means all the passengers were here because they appreciated a peaceful trip. No kids, no crying babies, no loud music or phone conversations.

Arthur was just about to relax and close his eyes, his ear buds in, as he felt the train stop at the college.

He opened his eyes and was pleased to see his dark haired neighbor climb on board.

"Hi, again." She said when she spotted him.

He took his ear buds out and smiled at her.  
"Hello." He said formally.

"Thank you for telling me about the balcony. It was a nice view." She said. "Do you mind if I sit here? The upper level is a little crowded for my taste."

"Sure." Arthur said sitting up as she sank into the comfortable seat across from him.  
"I'm Arthur." He said.

"Ariadne."

"That's an unusual name." He laughed.  
"Hippie parents." She explained with a shrug.

He chuckled.  
"I was named after my great-grandfather. It's not easy having an old man's name." He said feeling happy for some reason.  
"So, which is worse. A hippie name that makes everyone look at you like you just walked off the commune?" She teased.

Arthur laughed.

"Well, you could always change it." He offered.

"And be like everyone else? Not a chance." She said in mock horror.

He smiled and shifted in his seat.

"So... you're a student." He said thinking of something to say.

She nodded.  
"Yeah, I study architecture and art history." She told him.

"Really? I would have thought you would study literature." He said and then wished he hadn't as she gave him a curious look.

"What do you do?" She asked.

"Oh it's boring, I work in pharmaceuticals." He said lamely. His well rehearsed cover story easily slipping out.  
"Don't knock pharmaceuticals." She told him honestly. "I know a lot of people that they help."

He didn't say anything. He only looked back at her in mild surprise.

She shrugged.

"I'm all for holistic healing, but sometimes it isn't enough. I have friends who were suffering and they take a pill a day and can lead normal lives now." She offered before looking out the window.

"That's a good way to look at it." he said.

Ariadne looked back at him and said nothing.

~ They parted ways at the the train stop. She told him good night and it was nice meeting him before walking back to her building. She never saw him slip to the old watch factory.

He rode the lift to the top floor and hurried into his apartment. His widows beckoning him. He saw her breeze into her apartment at the same time and looked through her mail.

He felt irritated as he saw she didn't lock her door behind her. Anyone could come in. He pulled out his desk chair and watched her rifle though her mail.

'_Go lock your door, Ariadne._' He thought. '_Lock it right now._' He thought again before growing angry.

He was growing increasingly frustrated by her nonchalant attitude towards her front door. He even thought about going over there and telling her to lock it. But that would have ended his view of her. She would close her blinds and stop riding the train with him. So, he watched her cook dinner, read and go into her bathroom. All with her front door unlocked.

Finally, as he ate his solitary supper and observed her from his window, she came out of the bathroom. She was wrapped up in a cute, but thin robe. Her hair in a towel. She scowled at her front door and shook her head.

He saw her mouth: _'Stupid'_ as she locked her door.

He relaxed a little as he watched her dry her hair. Her robe coming undone slightly and he was granted the faint hint of her pale, naked flesh before she hastily closed it again.

He felt his breath catch as her breast briefly peeped out. Her soft, feminine curves beckoning him as he suddenly wished he was in the apartment with her.

First he would lecture her about not locking her door. Then he would close her blinds so no one would see in. Then, his hands would gently and easily shed that thin little robe off her. She would stand there trembling with want. Her naked body exposed to him.

Arthur blinked and the image was gone. She had redressed in the bathroom and was now in cute pajamas. Her attentions on a book as she looked comfy on her sofa.

Arthur sighed and went to work on his laptop. He looked over at her apartment as she read late into the night.

~ When she finally closed her book and went to bed, he took his shower. He made sure her apartment was dark before climbing into his lonely, empty bed. He felt that insistent need spark inside of him that made his hands wander downward. The idea of his pretty neighbor in her thin little robe, her breast peeking out. He wondered if she knew he was watching. Knew he could see her and that was why she had let that robe flap open.

He liked that idea. His mind playing a scenario where he went to he apartment to complain about her lewd behavior. Her telling him she knew he was watching her. That she wanted to put on a show for him. Then her robe was off and she was naked before him.

He found himself pumping hard at the idea of all he would do to her. Her body helpless under him as his hands dove between her legs. His lips on her nipples and her moans encouraging him.

He grabbed a tissue as he felt himself come. His body relaxed and so happy now.

He fell asleep effortlessly and woke up to watch her again.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ Ariadne took the train the next day, and the next. She would give him a polite smile as they boarded, but never sat with him again.

Finally, after a few days, she arrived at the trains stop looking angry and upset.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as she looked ready to cry. Those big eyes of her so doe like and enchanting.

She shook her head and tried to keep her tears from falling out.

Ever the gentleman, Arthur removed his handkerchief from his breast pocket and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She said sadly as tears dropped out of her eyes.

"Did something happen?" He asked. He had watched her get ready for school that morning. She seemed fine a few minuets ago. What happened?

"My car." She sighed. "It's not exactly... broken. My ex-boyfriend slashed my tires, broke my windshield and dented up the body when he found out I had left him."

"What?" Arthur almost growled.

She nodded.

"I was at school and I came out to the parking lot and it was just... destroyed." She said.  
"Well, how much is it going to cost him to fix?" Arthur demanded.

She laughed.

"Josh isn't going to pay for it. I can't prove he did it. But I know he did. I'm upset because the repair shop is saying it will be about $6,000 to fix and that's more then the car is worth." She said miserably.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said for lack of anything else.

"Yeah, maybe the train is better. If I get my car fixed, he might just wreck it again." She told him.

"What body shop do you have it at? Maybe I can talk them down in price." Arthur offered.

"Richards Body Works, but I don't think there is anything you can do." She said drying her eyes.

~ He and Ariadne talked of other things on the train ride to her school.

"I'll see you this afternoon." She called back to him. Her voice already tired.

~ Arthur didn't work at a pharmaceutical agency. That was just a cover. In a forgettable building, he entered a code and a special doorman took him up a lift to his real job.

~ "Arthur!" Eames called out at the Forger was bright and awake as always.

"Not now, Eames." Arthur said grumpily back as he noticed Cobb was in his office talking with a new client.

In his neat, modern office, the Point Man went to his phone and called Richards Body Works.

"I don't know what kind of car it is, but the owner's name is Ariadne and she brought it is a week ago. You told her today it would be $6,000?"

"Oh yeah, someone really did a number on it. It's an older car with a lot of miles on it. I don't think its worth it." The man said.

"Well, she hired me to take it." The Point Man said. "I'll be sending a tow truck to pick it up."

"Um, I don't think I'm allowed to do that." The man said.

"Have the car ready." Arthur said stiffly.

After that, it was a flurry of phone calls to his contacts. He knew plenty of people who could do wonders to a car. Within the hour, Ariadne's broken and beaten automobile was swooped up from the body shop, taken to a specialist.

~ "Bad news." The new man said. "It's not worth fixing."

Arthur sighed.

"That bad?" He asked.

"Car was on it's last leg anyway." The specialist said. It's just not worth the money she would have to spend.

"I'll pay for it. She needs her car." Arthur grumbled.  
"I have a very nice Buick here. It had some minor body damage, but it's fixed. I'll send you pictures of it and the specs. I can sell it to you much cheaper then what it would cost to fix this disaster." The man said.

Arthur trusted the specialist. He had worked on cars for the Team before and the Point Man took him at his word that Ariadne would be provided with a good vehicle.

Before the end of the day, the Buick was delivered to Richards Body Shop and told the owner that Ariadne could pick up her car in the morning.

~ Only after did Arthur realize that this act of chivalry would mean Ariadne would no longer ride the train with him.

~ "You will never believe what happened!" came her voice the next morning.

"What?" He asked as a light drizzle fell over them. They were waiting for the train and Ariadne held a bright yellow umbrella in the shape of a large flower over her. The Point Man's umbrella was a classic black.

"The body shop called and they said they had my car ready. Only when I went to pick it up, it wasn't my car at all but a really nice Buick." Ariadne laughed.

"Boy, they can't do anything right." Arthur laughed as he enjoyed the smile on her face.

"No, that's whats so strange. The Buick was in my name. My insurance and everything." She said in disbelief.  
"The body shop guy said my _boyfriend_ had the old car taken away and sent the Buick and I didn't owe anyhting on the bill." She laughed.

Arthur scowled.  
"I bet Josh thinks that will get me to take him back." She grumbled.

Arthur scowled deeper.

"Well, at least you have a car now." He said softly.

"I can't take that car. Josh would think I was accepting his gift. I'm not taking anything from him. I'm going to sell it, and then pay off the debts he racked up while we were living together." She sighed.

Arthur said nothing and scowled.  
"Won't you need a car?" He asked.  
"I would rather take the train forever then accept anything from him. Besides, I like the train. It's cheaper and easier then driving in the city."

Arthur smiled.

~ Happily, he watched her every day. Watched her study for school at her small kitchen table.

Watched her read. Watched her play on the computer.

She comforted him as he watched her at her daily routines.

At night, he watched her go into her bathroom and come out in that thin robe. Watched her change clothes just outside of her closet. Her bare skin peeking out of the closet as she stripped herself. Her body half hidden from him as he observed her from his darkened window.

Those nights, he would go to bed with fantasies of her chasing him down into his dreams.

Happy thoughts of watching her from a hiding place. Watching her undress slowly. Suddenly, she see him. She becomes startled and then relaxes as she undresses for him. Her body moving closer to him as she sheds the last of her clothes. Her naked flesh making contact with him. No matter that he was still fully clothed.

On those nights, he woke up in such a desperate state, he wanted to run to her building and knock on her door. Rouse her from sleep and take her.

Sheer will power forced him to stay in his own apartment. Looking out at her darkened window. Content that she was still sleeping. Angry with the knowledge that if she were here with him, the last this she would be doing was sleeping.

Then, one weekend, he observed her getting dressed. She put on a short, black dress with a red sparkly sweater. Her makeup was different as he squinted to get a good look at her.

Ariadne normally dressed down for her lonely nights in. Sweats or pajamas were the dress code. Tonight, she was dressed to impress. Not the kind of clothes that someone would wear for a girls night out, but for someone special.

'_She has a date._' Arthur realized as he slumped back in his chair. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he watched her leave. Her skirt too short, her heels too high and her makeup to heavy.

He was suddenly angry as he peered to the street level. A man with a red car was waiting for her. He was just about to come into the building when she met him at the main door. They laughed and talked as she got into his car.

The Point Man seething with rage from his hidden view.

~ Arthur waited four hours for her to come home. It was well past 11 o'clock when a cab pulled up to her apartment building and Ariadne stepped out.

Her hair was tasseled and she had taken off her high heels.

She looked tired and miserable as she sulked back to her building.

Arthur waited an eternity for her to reach her apartment. His breathing coming easier as he saw her open her door, flick on her lights and lock the door behind her with an angry flourish.

She threw her shoes on the sofa and tossed off her sparkly sweater. She made a bee line for the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream before plucking her cell phone from her purse.

Arthur felt a giddy rush of happiness at watching her talk animatedly to her cell phone. She didn't look happy. But she _did_ look happy to have a friend to complain to.

'_Guess her date didn't go well_.' He thought with a laugh.

~ Perhaps it was because it was so late she didn't bother with dimming the lights. Perhaps if she had known he could see her, she would have kept the blinds closed permanently. But since it was almost midnight and she felt no one could see, she pulled off her slinky black dress while in her bedroom.

Arthur gasped as seeing her in a richly embroidered bra and panty set. His dark haired neighbor pulling her underwear off in full view of her bedroom window.

He leaned closer to his window. His breath tainting the glass as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The pretty, dark haired girl climbed naked in the bed and then pulled something out of her bedside drawer. He couldn't see what it was, but by the way it vanished so quickly under the covers, he could easily guess what was happening.

He watched as her legs went up under her blankets. His body snapping to attention at the idea of what she was doing to herself. What she was doing, in full view of the Point Man.

How beautiful she looked just now. Her legs making the bedding rise up. So much in fact the covers slips off her body and exposed her breasts. Perfect small orbs that would rise and fall with he heavy breathing.

Her head was thrown back as she made herself climax with the help of her toy. Her body jerking lightly up and down and he realized his own hands had gone to his groin. He quickly liberated is raging need and felt his hands pumping himself. His timing keeping pace with those bucking hips of his.

'_I have to go to her_.' He thought. '_I have to_.'

He abused himself in perfect sync with her. She looked impossible beautiful as she squirmed and thrashed under her self educed orgasm.

"Fuck." Arthur cursed as he watched her. Watched her breathing easy and her hips still moving.

How he wished he could be there. How he wished he could thrust himself into her. Her lovely body soft and helpless under him. Her moans coming as he rode her and made everything better.

He came sharply at the idea of being with her. He came at just the idea of touching her.

Half ashamed to have pleasured himself before his window like he had done, The Point Man was quick to take a shower and change clothes. He somehow felt more frustrated then he had before. The ability to see her, but not hear or touch her was driving him insane.

He returned to his window and found her apartment was now dark. He sighed with relief and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "How was your weekend?" Arthur asked cheerily that Monday at the train stop.

Ariadne sighed. She looked tired and cranky.

"Oh, I had the date from hell." She said.

Arthur smiled.

"That bad huh?" He asked.

"Worse. Never date a guy who's a total jerk." She told him.

"Oh I never date a guy who's a jerk." Arthur assured her.

She threw him a look and he smiled. The Point Man wasn't keen on making jokes. But it was easy with Ariadne.

"Very funny." Ariadne said as he laughed.

"Let me buy you a coffee on the train." He offered. "Make up for your bad date."

~ "So what was his deal? How was he a jerk?" Arthur asked as they sat at the trendy dinning car on the commuter train.

"Well, we didn't go and see the movie I wanted. We saw some crappy action movie. It was just a movie where a lot of stuff got blown up and no plot. _Then_, we went to a restaurant and he made sure the waiter knew we were going to split the check." Ariadne said.

Arthur almost choked on his coffee he wanted to laugh so hard.  
"Really?" He questioned as Ariadne didn't look amused.

She nodded.

"Oh yeah. Then he said he wasn't going to drive all the way back to my building because it was too late. He was going to just go home. But he did offer to let me stay with him." She said in mocking brightness.  
"Oh." Arthur said.

"So I caught a cab home and ate ice cream." She finished.

"I'm sorry that happened." He offered.

"Why are guys like that?" She asked him seriously. "I mean, it's _dating_. It shouldn't be this hard, it should be fun. Right?" She asked.

"It should be." He agreed.

"I don't want a relationship. I mean, I just got out of one. I _do_ want a guy to take me out for a good time and romance me a little. Why is that too much to ask?" She said miserably.

"It's not." The Point Man said. "Your a beautiful young woman. Men need to treat you right."

Arthur froze as Ariadne looked at him questioningly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked. Her eyes drawing him in with their impossible beauty.

He felt his pulse race.

"Well, I mean... what I think is that_ all_ women should be treated well, but you're very attractive... I don't know why you haven't been... treated..." He floundered as he looked at his coffee.

"Arthur, you're such a kidder." Ariadne laughed hitting him lightly on the arm. "Come on, lets go get a seat up top."

~ It was a pleasant trip into the city as they talked over shared interests. Ariadne had come from a small town up north and was excited to live in a larger city. They talked about shared interest in music and reading.

"I just finished this book, _The House in Riverton_. It's like_ Downton Abby_. I just adore Kate Morton." She said excitedly. "I can't get my TV to work and all I've been doing since I moved in was read. Which, I guess is good."

"Well, maybe I could figure out what's wrong with your TV. I'm pretty good at that kind of thing." Arthur offered.

"Really?" She asked sceptically. A worried look crossing her face.

"Don't worry, I'm not a jerk." He assured her. "I can get your TV working and that's it."

She looked worriedly out the window.

"Well, I guess that's alright. I really don't like to let strangers know where I live." She said.

"I'm I really a stranger?" He asked her.

"No. I'm sorry." She told him. Obviously feeling silly.

"Don't be sorry. Single woman, alone in the city, you have every right to be careful." He told her.

She nodded.

"Maybe we could order pizza?" She hopefully.

Arthur smiled.  
"Sure. I'll just follow you to your place after we get home?" He asked innocently.

"Alright." Ariadne laughed.

So... are we gonna splint the bill for the pizza?" He asked.

"Funny." She laughed as the train pulled into her stop.

~ Arthur couldn't wait for his day to end. He could barely pay attention to Cobb and Eames as they talked about a new mission for a Mr. Saito.

"What has you all happy?" Eames teased.

Arthur threw the Forger a dirty as he packed his briefcase.

"Nothing." The Point Man said as he wiped the smile off his face and quickly left.

~ Anxiously, Arthur waited on the edge of his seat as the train pulled into Ariadne's stop. He smiled as she came on and sat down next to him.

"We still on for tonight?" She asked. "I've been looking forward to it all day."

"Really?" He asked in surprise. He could feel his face brightening into a smile.

"Yeah, I'll finally be able to watch TV again." She told him.

Arthur nodded, feeling foolish.

~ Her building was nice and modern. Perfect for a young woman. There was even a door man who waved her in and security cameras.

"Nice building." Arthur said as he had to sign in at the front desk. The security guard glaring at him.

"Yeah. With Josh being such an ass, I thought it was best to have security." She told him.

They rode the elevator up and in a close and heavy silence. Arthur felt the need to ask her something.

"Your Ex, he never hit you did he?" He asked.

"He only did it once." Ariadne assured him. "I had a friend of mine help me move out and haven't heard from him since. He doesn't know where I live now."

"That's good." Arthur said. Still he wasn't happy to hear she had been hurt by this guy.

~ "Sorry about the mess." She said unlocking her door. "I wasn't expecting company."

"No, it's alright." He whispered as, at last, he was in her home.

It was nicer then his meager little view showed him. He looked out her big windows and saw instantly why she kept her windows open.

The view was amazing. From this height, and angle, she could see the parks, the sky scrapers, even the space needle.

"Nice view huh?" She asked handing him a bottled water.

"Thank you. Yes it is." He said trying to find his apartment window in the old watch factory.

His window was positioned at such a way that it wasn't noticeable right away. She wouldn't have thought he could see directly into her apartment from it at all. From her vantage point, her home was an isolated place in the sky.

"The rent is a little high, but I couldn't pass up the security or the view. I keep the windows open all day long. The sun is never out and when it is, I like to have it in here." She explained.

He nodded and looked over her apartment. Her books crowding the bookcases with picture frames shoved in front. Stuffed animals and even some origami cranes placed carefully at the center.

"You read a lot." Arthur said grazing over the titles. Many of them classics, but a lot of them were historical fiction. Stories that featured some sad yet lovely girl who survived some horrible war time tragedy, only to meet a handsome soldier and they fall desperately in love. The rest of the book was about how they had to fight to be reunited again. Same story each time. Whether it was the civil war on the fields of Virginia, or war time Paris after the Americans invaded.

"Yeah. I like to read." She laughed as she ordered a pizza. "Do you like pepperoni?" She asked him.

"Love it." He said turning to her TV.

It was a simple matter. Just a crossed cable and there was a clear picture.

"This is a nice TV." He told her as she looked happily at the screen. "It can go on the internet. You can stream movies and watch them." He told her.

"It can?" She asked in disbelief.

As they waited for their pizza, the Point Man set her up with an account to rent movies and stream them to her TV.

"Isn't technology wonderful?" Ariadne sighed. "I was thinking of getting an e-reader. A friend said it makes reading so much easier."

"Might save some space to." Arthur chuckled as he looked around her living room. Packed full of novels, books on architecture, books on art an photography.

"Yeah, I need to sell some to a used book store." She said sadly. "I guess I just don't like to part with them."

The door buzzed and she greeted the delivery man warmly.

"Downton Abby is about to start. Would you want to watch it?" She asked.

"Never heard of it." Arthur said as she placed the pizza on the table.

"I love it. I was so happy my TV could be ready for it." She told him. "You might like it. It's very smart." She promised him.

~ It almost felt like he was home. The Point Man stretched out with his pretty neighbor on her comfortable sofa. The two of them watching season two of a show set in the gilded age as she caught him up on all the soap opera like goings on of the manor house.

Arthur would never admit it to anyone, but he found it interesting.

"Oh I hate Mary!" Ariadne sighed as the watched the spoiled oldest daughter tormented the men around her. The credits rolling over the screen.

Arthur was smiling as she turned to him.

"This was nice." She told him in a quite voice.

Arthur let out a sigh. He knew the time had come for him to leave, and he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave the pretty dark haired girl now that he was so close to her world. So close, he could touch it.

"I guess I better go." He said sadly standing up to leave.

"Thank you for setting up my TV." She said looking up at him. Her big eyes reflecting a trace of sadness.

Arthur watched her bite her lower lip and he felt himself falter.

"Your welcome... um... thanks for the... the pizza." He said feeling heat rush to his cheeks.

He stood rooted to the ground.

"I liked this show." he said at last.

An awkwardness had flighted over them.

"Maybe we could have a viewing party. Do this next week." She suggested standing up. Her brown eyes looking hopeful.

Arthur felt himself relax a little.

"That would be nice." Arthur said.

~ When he got home, he raced to his window. He could see Ariadne on her sofa. Her TV off and her ear glued to her phone. She was talking to someone and her face was blooming with a bright smile he wasn't used to seeing on her.

Perhaps she was talking to the same girlfriend she spoke with after the bad date. Perhaps she was talking about him. Telling her friend about the nice man who took the train with her and fixed her TV. Who had a standing date to watch her favorite show with her.

~ Arthur went to bed happy. He wasn't seized with driven lust for her like most nights. Tonight, he was content to remember being with her as they talked and watch TV in her cozy home.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ The Point Man downloaded the first season of Ariadne's favorite show. He hated to admit how engrossing it was. He even liked the evil, spoiled Mary.

In the mornings, he would watch her get ready for work. At the same time getting himself ready. He liked to leave out the door when she did and they would arrive at the train stop at the same time.

He liked how her face brightened with a smile when she saw him. He couldn't ever remember anyone doing that when they saw him. He loved those moments when she first smiled at him.

~ They would talk on the train and it felt so perfect and easy. Like a real relationship that didn't have the complications, expectations or dangers.

He was there for her when she woke, when she went to work and when she came home. He was there for her when she ate her dinner and read. He was there when she went to sleep. Excepting the vast, empty space between them, it was every bit a relationship for him.

~ The following week, he watched as she furiously cleaned her little apartment. Vacuming and placing scented candles on the end tables. Arthur had gotten off the train and went to his apartment to dress as she promised him a home cooked meal before they watched their show.

He couldn't help but feel pleased at the idea she wanted her place to look good for him.

~ "I brought some wine." He said as she opened her door for him.

"Oh, good." She smiled brightly as she let him inside.

"I hope it's alright. It's a red wine." He said.

"No it's perfect. I was making stake." She said.

Arthur nodded. He knew, of course, what she was cooking. Had watched her start their dinner from his window.

"It's so strange not seeing you wearing a suit." She commented as she brought out glasses.

Arthur laughed as she handed him the bottle to open. The always respected job of the man.

"I don't _live_ in suits." He told her. "I like to look nice for work. It's more professional." He told her.

"Well, you always look really nice in them." She told him.

"Thank you." He said pouring her a glass.

~ It was a lovely dinner, followed by a pleasant evening of watching TV. Ariadne had slipped off her shoes and made herself comfortable on her sofa. Her body close to Arthur as he pretended great interest in a dog food ad that flashed on the screen.

Her body was so close, surely, surly it would happen.

He felt her head lean over to him and rest on his shoulder.

The Point Man let out a sigh and felt his body relax. Felt her hand take his as they fell into the easy pose of watching TV as a couple.

He had never felt so happy.

~ "Oh I hate Mary!" Ariadne fumed as he helped her with the dishes after the program ended.

"She's not that bad." Arthur scolded her.

"She's evil!" Ariadne laughed.

Arthur chuckled.  
"I guess I'm a little bias. I can't hate pretty dark haired girls with brown eyes. No matter what they do." He said.

Ariadne looked at him. Her own brown eyes so expressive he felt like he could read her thoughts.

Finally, she turned back to the last dish she was washing.

"Thanks for helping me with the dishes." She said in a small mouse like voice.  
"You're welcome." he said softly back as he dried the dish she gave him.

"I hate doing the dishes." She said as she turned away from the sink.

He only nodded. Their eyes meeting and the air turned heavy with meaning.  
"I like hugs, I like kisses, but what I _love_ is help with the dishes." She laughed awkwardly.

Arthur saw his moment and didn't hesitate. His work with Eames and Cobb meant he could never afford to hesitate when a moment presented it's self.

With graceful ease, he leaned over and kissed her. His hands going to her face as she tentatively met his lips. He could feel her eyes close as her breath touched his.

His heart was beating rapidly as he pulled away. Stunned by his own boldness.

Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. But those eyes he loved so much, danced with a merriment all their own.

"I guess, I'll see you in the morning." He said shyly as she nodded and he went to her door.  
"Don't forget to lock your door when I leave." He reminded her.  
"Alright." She squeaked as he shut her door and left.

~ Arthur almost ran to his apartment. He couldn't wait to see her again. See what she would do after that kiss. He darkened his apartment and went to his desk. Sitting on his desk chair as he anxiously awaited to see her again.

She emerged from her bathroom in that thin robe that left noting to the imagination. He felt his body burn slowly at the sight of her. Her form, her curves, so poorly concealed under the thin fabric.

She was wearing a contented little smile on her face. Not a big grin like she normally had. She just looked happy.

He watched as she turned off the lights in her apartment and then went into her bedroom.

His heart almost stopped as she shed her thin robe and he drank in the glories of her pale, beautiful body in the accented light of her bedroom. He shifted in his chair as he felt the sharp tingle of an erection bite him. The sight of her naked as she retrieved her toy from her night stand, made his breathing pick up. Made his hand go to the hardness that was building there.

He didn't know he had unzipped himself. Didn't know his hot need was in his hands as he watched her climb into bed. She didn't bother with covers this time. Didn't bother to do anything but put her fingers to her mouth and then rub that secret spot between her legs. Her face serenely content as she rubbed herself with her fingers.

Her neighbor, the Point Man, suffering endlessly by her casual cruelty.

"Baby." He groaned as he stoked himself lightly. "Why didn't you ask me to stay?"

He desperately wanted to go over there, yet, his hardness kept him totally immobile.

He watched as she rubbed her self. Her hips rising and falling as her free hand caressed her breast. Just before the Point Man was about to lose his mind over the slow pace of it, she blindly sought her toy. He was panting hard as he watched her spread her legs wide, and slowly, sink it in. Her face looking like it was a delicate job that gave her such agonizing pleasure.

"Shit." Arthur cursed as he pumped himself in time with her movements. Her toy obviously giving her the release he wanted to.

He groaned and worked himself harder as she flipped over on her belly and started to grind on her toy.

_'Why didn't she ask me to stay?'_ Arthur thought angrily as he pumped himself so hard he would come at any moment.

He felt tears fall out of his eyes as he watched her body spasm and go limp. Her face pink and her mouth open from silent gasping.

"Fuck!" Arthur swore as he forced his own release. Not wanting to end this without her.

He came harder then he ever remembered as he watched her relax in her bed. Her beautiful skin looking like a work of art on her bed.

His ejaculate was larger then normal and he knew it was because of her.

He groaned out his shameful completion as he watched her clean and put her toy away. Night clothes coming out of a drawer and covering her body.  
"That's alright." He whispered as he watched her redress and go back to bed. Covering herself again.

"We've had a busy night. You go to sleep, Baby." he whispered to her.

~ He took a shower and was asleep was soon as his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Arthur woke up the next morning feeling strangely electric. He had slept so well and woke up ready to start the day.

He watched Ariadne dress and make herself breakfast. He ate along side her as she got ready to catch the train.

~ "Hello." She said meeting him at their stop. "I had fun last night." She said as it started to rain and their umbrellas came out.

"I did to." He told her.

He felt like an idiot, he was grinning so much. In an odd way, it felt like he had made love to her. A secretive, unspoken thing taking flight in both their eyes.

She smiled back at him and he loved the way her eyes looked at him. Like he lit up her whole world.

~ Days passes and Arthur felt closer to Ariadne then he ever had to another person. It was almost like they were living together. He saw her daily in her home, they took the train together, he saw he go to bed. Sometimes he would watch her pleasure herself just before bed. It felt like he was there with her as he watched and worked himself in time with her movements. Reveling in the view of her delicious breasts as they peeked out of the sheet. Her orgasm taking her away and she didn't seem to notice she wasn't covered.

~ "I was thinking we should go out." Arthur said one day on the ride home.

"Think we should?" Ariadne asked skeptically. "I mean, I've been waiting for you to ask me out for weeks now. It might wreck our awkward hellos if we went out on an actual date."

Arthur realized she was teasing him. A mischievous light sparking in her eyes.

"Funny." Arthur admitted feeling embarrassed.

"I would love to go out." She admitted.

~ Arthur took her dancing.

He dressed in a full tux and arrived at her door with red roses. She looked stunning in a blue vintage style dress. Her hair pulled up and held in place with a decorative hair comb that he liked.

"You look really beautiful." He told her as she put her roses in a vase. He watched as she finished getting ready. He could watch her all day and night, and planed to.

"So do you. I don't think I've ever been out with a guy who wore a tuxedo. I mean, except at prom." She laughed.

He felt her hand slip into his as they went down to the lobby in the elevator. His heart beating rapidly at the contact.

"You have your own car." She said in amazement looking over the silver Bentley.

"You need a car sometimes." He shrugged as he opened the door for her. "I keep it in the garage when I don't take the train."

"So where are we going?" She asked.  
"You'll see." Arthur teased.

~ He liked dancing. As a younger man, he had wanted to impress a girl and even took lessons. The relationship didn't last, but the dance lessons had proved more then useful.

He could tell Ariadne was impressed by the expensive restaurant and dance hall.

"They'll be a while with our order." he said taking her hand. "Would you like to go out on the floor?"

She looked embarrassed and amazed all at once.

"I'm not very good." She confessed. Her lovely face growing pink.

"That's why I'm going to lead." He whispered as he pulled her to the floor.

The other couples were mostly older. All of them looking appreciatively at the younger couple. Old ladies seeming smitten by the sight of two young people being so well dressed and dancing.  
"Everyone's looking at us." Ariadne whispered as he moved her in the natural rhythm of a waltz.

"Your fault for looking so pretty." He teased in a husky whisper. Enjoying the feel of her slight body in his arms. Her chest so close to his.

She blushed harder and smiled

He could tell she was having a good time. Her face was alive with happiness as they went back to their table and ate. She asked him questions about his life. Arthur careful to stick the the back story he had to use. It would not do to have Ariadne know too much about him or his work.

"What about you? What will you do once you've graduated?" He asked.

"I actually would like to stay in school as long as possible. I like learning things." She told him.

"Professional student?" Arthur asked.

She shrugged.  
"I might try Archeology next year. I'd eventually like to get my doctorate." I have a job at the university that pays my bills if I'm careful. Why not do what I love?" She shrugged.

"I agree." Arthur said as the band started up again.

~ It was late when the Point Man brought her back home.

"This was fun." She said in a sleepy daze as the lift brought them back to her floor.

Her eyes were heavy, like she could fall asleep at any moment.

"We're home." he said kissing the top of her head awake.

She had her dancing shoes in her hand and was giggling as she unlocked her door.  
"I guess I'll see you Monday, at the train stop." Arthur sighed. He wanted to get home and watch her. Hoping she was pleasure herself again. Wanting to watch that body of hers writhe in bed. Her eyes closed and her lips parted. Her orgasm bringing his own climax.

"I was hoping you could come in for coffee. Maybe tea?" She offered.

Arthur froze. Her eyes looked large and innocent, so afraid of being rejected.

~ He loved being in her home. It was so comfortable and he was so used to seeing it, he felt at ease here.

"Here you go. Camomile tea." She said handing him a cup.

"Thank you." He said shedding off his jacket as sitting on her sofa. She cuddled next to him.

"I had a really nice time tonight." She told him.

"I'm glad." He said. He was filled with sudden wash of pride that she had enjoyed their evening so much. That he had shown her the good time other men couldn't.

"Best date ever." She whispered kissing his cheek.

Arthur turned into the contact of her lips. Liking the warmth and moisture of it. Her body moving closer to his as their lips finally met. A tentative contact at first, but she seemed to want more.

His hands moved up her arms and to heir hair. His fingers finding that jeweled hair comb he liked and pulled free her dark tresses.

Her face was a bright pink as she was suddenly on his lap. Her small body straddling him as he relaxed on her sofa. Her weight feeling good as he realized his need was jumping into life.

"I like you." She said between kisses.

He said nothing as the blood loss to his brain impaired his ability to think. Her beautiful face was close to his as their lips met in perfect sync. His hands started to wander up her dress as he could feel her hips wiggle and buck gently on him.  
"Do you want to stay over?" She whispered.

He couldn't think for a moment. His mind taking a back seat to his senses as this creature he had been watching with such interest was taking control of him.

In a way he never expected. He enjoyed her seizing power at this moment. Normally, he like to be the dominate one in all things sexual. But he couldn't argue with the results.

He could tell by her face she could feel his hardness pressing so close to her hot, desire. That she enjoyed the contact of it.

"Ariadne." He managed to get out before she was kissing him again. Her hips bucking gently on him in a slowly rhythm he could enjoy all night.

"We don't have to got to the bed." She whispered. "We can stay right here."

"Ariadne, I should go." He said softly. His body wanting desperately to stay, but things were happening too fast. He really liked her and wanted to take things slowly. If he jumped into bed with her, it might ruin a good thing.

She sat back on his lap. Her face looking hurt and shocked.

"What?" She asked.

Arthur knew he had insulted her.

"I just don't think we should rush into anything. We just started going out." He explained.

"I thought you liked me." She said. Her voice colored in hurt.

"I do. I really like you." He said circling his arms around her waist.

She looked angry as she shifted off him and stood.

"Ariadne." He said sensing what was coming. Her dark hair falling beautifully around her face as a thunderous look clouded her face.

"I think you should leave." She said. A hint on would be tears in her voice.

"Ariadne, I'm sorry." Arthur said standing up. The pain of his erection bothering him and he had to be careful when he stood.

"I thought you wanted to be more then friends." She said going to her door.

"I do!" He pleaded as she refused to look at him.

She stood by her open door. Her hand on her hip as she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Ariadne." He pleaded.

"Good night." She said stiffly.

Arthur sighed and took his tuxedo jacket. He stopped by her door and leaned over slightly to kiss her cheek. She turned into the contact of his lips slightly and he could tell she was close to tears.  
"Good night." He whispered.

~ When he got home, he was quick to go to his window. Her apartment was already dark. Her bathroom and bedroom lights was on and she was coming out in her lavender pajamas that told him she was going to sleep and nothing more. Her face was freshly washed and she looked sad.

He watched her for a long time as he changed out of his tux. He felt better in just sleep pants as he watched her crawl into bed and her bedroom snap into darkness.

~ For a long time, he couldn't sleep.

What kind of a stupid mistake had he made? She had wanted him to stay and make love to her. He had wanted that to. It was what he always wanted. But something about her made him think he could have so much more then that.

He loved the fact she took command of her own sexual wants. That she didn't play the timid female who pretended she didn't want male contact. It aroused him even more that she wanted to enjoy him.

~ His body jerked to life at it started to rain heavily.

He quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, shoes with no socks and went down stairs. Only as he was walking in the dead of night to her apartment did he realize he forgot his umbrella.

The doorman wasn't at his station when Arthur went into the building and Arthur went to the lift without trouble.

He knocked on her door for a long time and was worried she wouldn't answer. He was dripping rain water on the hall floor when her door cracked open and a large brown eye peeked out.

"Hi." He said for lack of anything better to say.

"Hi." She said opening her door.

"It's raining." He said trying to explain why he was soaking wet and dripping on her hallway floor.

"Yes, it is." She said. "Do you want to come in?"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ "Here, I don't want you catching cold." She said handing him a clean towel.

"Thanks." He said stepping out of his soaking wet shoes and drying his hair and clothes. Her living room rug felt good under his bare feet.  
"I have something you can change into." She said looking over his soaking wet clothes.

The Point Man shivering slightly and realized he was cold.  
"Why didn't you bring an umbrella? Or wait till morning?" She asked as she went to her closet and pulled out a large T-Shirt and men's sleep pants.

"I had to see you." Arthur said rubbing his arms as the thunder rumbled over them.

She handed him the clean, dry clothes.

"Who's are these?" Arthur asked.  
"Josh's." Ariadne said and shrugged. "I lived with him for a year and I guess our laundry got mixed in. I was going to fed ex them back, but after what he did to my car..." She said and sighed heavily.

"Bathroom's over there." Ariadne said pointing to her bedroom.

He already knew from his observations and their TV night, where her bathroom was, but it was strange to undress in her apartment. The clothes felt warm and his skin was cheered at the feel of it.

~ She was waiting for him when he emerged from the bathroom. His wet clothes hanging on the shower rod.

"I'll pop them in the dryer." She said tonelessly and brought them back out. "You can take one of my umbrellas back with you.  
"I wanted to talk to you." Arthur said grasping her hand.

She didn't look at him as she moved away.

"So talk." She said stiffly.

"Ariadne, I really like you. I don't want a one night stand. I don't want some kind of romp. I..." He took a deep breath. "I want a lot more then that."

She looked up at him then. The Point Man feeling lost in those large eyes of hers as tears swelled and threatened to fall.

"Arthur, I just got out of a relationship." She said feebly. "I just want to enjoy being single for a while."

"I understand that." Arthur said letting her hand go and brushing away a stray tear from her cheek. "But I'm not interested in just seeing each other casually. I don't want to be friends, or friends with benefits."

Ariadne didn't say anything. He cheeks pinking up as he looked over her. How lovely she looked just now. The feeble light from her bedside, her dark hair falling in nice, natural waves to her shoulders. Her skin scrubbed free of make-up and a enticing scent of vanilla and lavender from her bath soap made him lean in closer.

"I don't know if I'm ready to give you that, Arthur." She said at last.

~ Morning broke, but the rain still didn't stop.

"Me and you, you and me, in my little room." Ariadne was singing in bed as Arthur spooned next to her and tried to keep from laughing.

"There's room enough, for us to do, the things we loved to do." She sang.

The Point Man hugged her tighter and was kissing her. Either to stop her silly song, or encourage her.

"Oops! I bumped my elbow in the door knob, it's right there. It's by the bed, next to my head, but I don't really care." She giggled.

The couple had spent the night together. Ariadne agreeing to keep their time in bed chaste as the storm outside had grown worse.

Arthur, reveled in the feel of being in her bed. Her lovely body cuddled next to his. Her sheets, soft and scented. Her hair smelling clean and her light breathing lulling him to sleep. He woke up next to her and never felt so well rested. So peaceful.

The nature of his work with Cobb meant he couldn't have many long lasting relationships. There were times when their work was too dangerous to bring in an innocent party. Cobb and Eames would say Ariadne would be a liability. That he should stop seeing her, move away, forget her. All to protect her.

Arthur knew that would be the right thing to do, the smart thing to do. But right now, he didn't care about that. He didn't want to think about about anything but staying in bed all day with her. The rain making for perfect sleeping weather as they were safely sheltered from the storm.

"But if we stick together, then I know we'll be okay. 'Cause when it gets too cold outside, this room is where we'll stay." She sang as he laughed and kissed her quite.

"Very nice performance." Arthur said as she was giggling.

"You don't like Norah Jones?" She asked in mock horror. "I figured you would be the kind of guy who like contemporary jazz.

"I think you're a better singer then she is." Arthur said.

"Liar, liar! Pants on fire!" Ariadne sang and gave him a playful hit.

Arthur held her tighter as the rain fell heavier and the sky darkened.

"We need to fix ourselves something to eat." She mused at last.  
"We can starve." Arthur said burring his face in her hair. His feet playing with hers. "I don't mind."

"Well, I do." Ariadne laughed. "We can go back to bed after." She promised. His lips chasing down her neck and reaching her ears that made her ticklish.

"Arthur!" She squealed in delight as she tried to get away.

He held her tighter. Her laughter contagious.  
"We can't stay in bed all day!" She laughed as he resorted to holding her down and kissing her neck and ears. Making her laugh and beg him to stop.  
"We have to get up!" She said finally maneuvering out from under him and escaping.

Arthur felt slightly disappointed. The beautiful girl side stepping him and running to the kitchen.

The Point Man tried to calm his body down as he watched her start cooking. His need burning low and hot inside him at the closeness of her. She was in his arms, he was in her bed. Logically, his body should feel very satisfied just now.

The Point Man looked out her large window at the watch factory he called home. It must have been a trick of the light, the rain, or his imagination. He thought he saw movement in his apartment.

"Do you want butter on your pancakes?" Ariadne called from her kitchen as she was pouring pancake mix on the hot griddle.

"Sure." Arthur said not hearing a word she asked.

He roused himself out of her bed and went to her widows. Peering out through the rain to his apartment.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just looking at the view." Arthur said as he didn't see anything in his apartment window now. He closed her drapes all along the bedroom, kitchen and living room.

"Looking at all that rain is depressing." He explained when she looked at him questioningly.

~ They ate, watched a movie and went back to bed. She had snuggled deeply into his arms as he could feel that nagging sensation of arousal start inside him.

It didn't help that her body was so close. Her skin so soft and fragrantly female. Or that her legs were moving up and down over his.

"I know what you're doing." Arthur mumbled as he tried to go back to sleep.  
"I don't know what you mean." Ariadne said an a sugary, sweet voice of innocence.

"You need to stop it." Arthur warned as the ticklish feel of her leg roaming up his leg.

"Or what?" She taunted him.

Not to be outdone, Arthur deftly rolled over on her and pinned her arms down. It had seemed like a good plan when he first thought of it, but now her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he could feel the heat of her lust radiating on his growing hardness.

Ariadne tried to fight back at first, but there was a certain sparkle in her eyes as she smiled up at him. Her arms feebly trying to free herself as he held her down. His hands cuffing her slender wrists.

He could no longer deny how aroused he was. Her weak, halfhearted attempts to escape her would be lover's hold made his body jump and that bothersome hardness pressed rebelliously between her open legs as she grinned up at him.

"Ariadne." He breathed as she bucked her hips up to his erection.  
"I'm not doing anything." She said. Her eyes going wide. A mischievous grin on her face.

"You promised to behave." He said feeling his resolve crumble as her hips felt so good rocking upwards towards him.

"I promised to behave _last night_." She corrected him. Her voice serious, like she was quoting a rule.

"You need to behave." He almost pleaded as he realized his hips were keeping rhythm with hers.

"And if I don't?" She dared him.

Her eyes challenging him as he knew his harness was pressing maddeningly close to her hot passage. Her eyes fluttering as he gave her a harder thrust. He back arching slightly and her teeth chewing on her bottom lip.

"Ariadne. Baby, please." He whimpered as he couldn't fight her anymore.

He didn't have the strength and he gave up the fight.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ It was so easy. So easy to release himself to her rhythm of moving hips and bodies. Fully clothed, they ground and moved on one another. Her sweet kisses impairing his ability to think strait. He reveled in the simplicity of it. Of man and woman, their natural instincts guiding them. Telling them what to do. The mating urge undeniable.

"Arthur, I don't want to wear my clothes." She whimpered under him. Her eyes looking too big and her voice teasing him with her complaint.

His mind was spinning wildly out of control. Everything he had ever desired from her was coming to completion. She gave him that maddeningly virtuous look of hers as his hands released her wrists and itched down he pajama top.

She looked at him contentedly as her hips kept their rhythm. As his moved her top up, he couldn't resist kissing the flesh of her belly as he exposed her skin.

Her flesh was beautiful. Soft like rose petals and he delighted in feeling her breathing pick up as he laid little kisses over her belly. His hands inching up her shirt and cupping the small, pert breast he found there.

Her nipples were standing at attention and when he moved up her belly and pushed her top up, his lips claimed her breasts as if he were starving.  
"I _knew_ you wanted me." She whispered as he pushed her top further up so that so she would have to take it off.

He broke away from his feed to growl.

"I never said I didn't want you." He said. His blood roused from lust as well as a slight swell of anger. She had seduced him. He had never been seduced by a woman before. He had always been the one to work to get what he wanted from a woman.

The idea she had taken control made the blood rush hard and hot to his growing need. It's enlargement pressing hard and painful in the confines of his very lose clothing. He had to have her, or risk the very real physical pain of denied completion.

"I want you." Was all he could think to say as he pressed his hardness between her spread legs. He was a very intelligent man, but in moments like these, he could barely string a sentence together. She seemed to sense this was smiling.

She gave him a happy murmur as her hands were over his shirt. Peeling it off till they were both topless. The contact of skin on skin was always so wonderful. No matter how expensive the sheet, how high the thread count, nothing was so perfect as the feel of a woman's bare flesh on his. Her breasts on his chest as they increased their tempo.

Their bodies liking each other.

She was moving his sleep pants off when he could stand it no longer.  
"We need a condom." He managed to pant out. Amazed he could still think strait.

"You don't want to play first?" She whispered up at him. Her lips teasing as she kissed him and then sucked his lower lip.

The images of what she could do with that mouth of hers, took flight over his mind and made that horrible need rage harder with want.

"I can't... I won't make it." He panted as her nimble hands moved his pajama pants down.

Quickly she shifted and moved to her bedside drawer. The same place she kept the toy he loved watching her use.

She seemed to move too slow as she undid the foil wrapping and told him to lay on his back. Her small hands taking hold of his enlarged maleness and moving over him.

He was pleased to see he was erect enough for her. His member standing hard and ready as her hands could barely grasp it. It was a predicable male trait to be obsessed with size, but he was always told he more then measured up. He could see by Ariadne's eyes that she thought so too. Her fingers rolling on the translucent condom. Her hands and fingers barely satisfying his need.

He brushed her dark hair aside and her mouth was over his hardness before he could react.  
"Baby!" He panted as he couldn't believe this was happening. His breathing was now sharp and the feel of her warm breath was exciting him further. She only sucked him a few times before he couldn't take anymore.

"Roll over on your back!" He growled at her. His voice unintentionally hard and rough.

She obeyed with out question. Her face serene and please looking as she laid back on the bed. His lust seizing control of his body and he climbed over her, his hands pulling off her her pajama bottoms and his hands and fingers teasing the hot wetness between her legs.

"Arthur." She whimpered as her hips bucked and his thumb moved over the crest of her clitoris.

"Can't take your own medicine?" He said in a dark, deep voice.

She looked worried then. Her eyes flickering down to what he knew must be his intimidating erection. That pleased him. A more sadistic side of him that wanted to treat her like a whore. That wanted make her scream and moan and almost hurt from what he would do to her.

His fingers making her body spasm and her lips part with her panting.

"Arthur!" She cried suddenly. "I... please..." She gasped as she hands were grasping his shoulders.

His member was so enlarged it hurt him. He pulled away from her then and used his hands and fingers to guide himself into her.

How sweet and perfect she looked between her legs. She shaved down there, but not entirely. He liked that as well. Her privet area well groomed as he moved her folds and exposed a lovely pink area that was swollen and wet with her own lust.

He pumped him self a few times before guiding himself into her. Her hot, passage was felt tight and ignited an incredible feeling in him.

He had expected to savagely fuck her. Expected he would ride her while her legs were lewdly spread and her breasts bouncing. He wanted to use her body for his own want.

What happened instead was his body melted back into hers. His chest to hers as their lips met. Their breath mingling as he gently rocked inside.

He didn't have the heart or the hatred to simply fuck her. He could only move and grid into her with a slow rhythm that made her emit little cries of pleasure.

"Arthur." She panted as her face buried into his shoulder.

The Point Man kept their rhythm and he could feel her tighten and relax around him. Her climaxes small and causing her to plead, to moan and finally to beg him to stop, to keep going, to please never stop.

He could feel the sharp cut of her nails on his back and ignored them as she was crying it was too much.  
"Baby, _please_." She panted helplessly as he increased his tempo. He knew he was coming. His body unable to stop of slow down. He couldn't pull out. He wasn't in command of what he was doing now as she was moaning and encouraging him onward.

Her little kisses to his neck and ears distracting him and driving him further into a well of lust he couldn't avoid.

He felt himself come suddenly. He never gave a thought to pulling out. The idea never even entered his mind. Only when he felt the thin, barrier over his hungry need burst, did he realize what happened.

Ariadne sensed it to as he suddenly tensed and pulled out. His hands and eyes raking over her sex as he could see the unusually large amount of ejaculate coming out of her opening.  
"Arthur?" She questioned sitting up.

Her sweet face worried as Arthur looked back at her.  
"The condom broke." He told her.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ Ariadne didn't panic. At least not right away. They showered together. Her face looking stunned and scared.

"Are you on the pill?" He whispered as he washed her back. Her arms over her breasts.  
"No." She said softly back. "I've always used condoms. This has never happened before."

~ They remade her bed and it was then, her fears broke.  
"Arthur, I can't get pregnant! I can't have a baby! Not now!" She suddenly cried.

He was by her side in an instant. His arms protective and his hands comforting as she cried.  
"Ariadne, it's going to be alright. Were going to the pharmacy right now, and were going to get one of those morning after pills and it will be alright." He told her.

She sniffed and looked doubtful. Her eyes sad as she still looked ill at ease.  
"Let's get dressed. Come on." He said gently. It felt good to have a plan. To have her trust him and allow him to lead.

She did as he told her. Dressing in jeans and pinning her dark tresses back. His own clothes were dry now as they ventured out into the rain to the pharmacy.

Arthur spoke to the pharmacist and read and re-read the risks and dangers to Ariadne if they did this.  
"It just releases the hormone found in normal birth control." The man behind the counter said. "So long as you take it a few hours after contraception failed, everything will work fine."

~ "Are you sure it's safe?" Ariadne asked. She hadn't had the courage to join him at the counter. She was too embarrassed and stayed in the magazine aisle.

"It seems to be." Arthur said. He took a deep breath and gave her a glass of water. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she took the carefully packaged pill.  
"What if it doesn't work?" She whispered after they sat on her sofa for a long time. "I can't have an abortion. It's just not something that I can do, Arthur."

"It will work." He told her confidently. His voice sure and trustworthy. Inside, a heavy weight heavy weight of fear was weighing him down. "And, if it doesn't, then were pregnant."

She sighed and looked on the verge of tears again.

"If were pregnant, then abortion isn't an option. Not for us. Alright?" He told her. She had surrendered all her power to him. Trusting him to care for her in this situation. Her head leaning on his shoulder. Leaning on him for strength.

"We will work it out. I'm not going anywhere." He said kissing her hair.

"Arthur, we just started this relationship. This... this can't be happening." She said sadly.

"Let's not worry about it until we know something for certain." Arthur said. "We're getting all upset over something that might not even happen. Let's get dinner. Or we can eat in." He said.  
"Alright." She whispered. "I don't feel like going out. Why don't we go to your place?"

Arthur froze. The image of his large apartment window. Of the view from his window that lead right into hers. She would see instantly that he had been watching her all this time.

"Um, no." He faltered.

"Why not?" She asked. Her voice perking back up and her normal self coming back to her.

"My place is a mess. Dishes in the sink and it's disgusting." He said trying picture something other then that view she would see.

"I don't believe that. You pick up after yourself when you're here all the time." She said. "I can't picture you being messy."

"Well, I don't like having people over." He said not looking at her.

"Why not?" She asked sitting up. Her face suspicious.

"No reason. Why can't we just stay in? Or just go out?" He asked.

"Oh God." She said in a broken, frightened voice.

He looked at her again as new tears filled her eyes.

"You're married, aren't you?" She cried standing and moving away from him.

"What? No!" He said standing up and moving to her. She had to see his eyes, had to see he was telling her the truth.  
"You're married!" She cried. "That's why you didn't want to sleep with me, why we never went to your place!"

"Ariadne, have you ever seen a ring on my finger?" He asked "I'm not married, I've never been married. I didn't want to sleep with you right away because I meant it when I said I wanted more."

"I don't believe you!" She said pushing him away. "Take me to your home. Let me see that your wife and kids aren't there!"

"Ariadne." Arthur said. His voice calm as she was almost hysterical. He had to be the calm one just now. The one in control.

"Get out!" She screamed suddenly. "Just get out and don't come back!"

~ Back in his empty, immaculate apartment, the Point Man collapsed in his office chair. The shades were still draw over her windows and he couldn't see in. Couldn't see if she was alright and that bothered him.

His body felt so tired suddenly. Their evening after they found the condom had broken had been too emotional. Too much happening to fast. He couldn't explain to Ariadne about his view. About why she could never see his apartment.

He doubted she would fall pregnant. In the logical, reasonable part of his mind, he hoped she wouldn't. Yet, in the less indulged in emotional part of his mind lurked the idea of a baby, a life with Ariadne. They could make it work. Cobb and Eames could go to hell with all their warnings of what might happen if the wrong people found out about Ariadne.

~ Arthur dozed in his office chair. Still staring out the window to her closed off apartment. When he roused himself to go to bed, he realized an empty soda can was sitting on the antique mahogany end table.

He would never have left a soda can on the furniture like that. Never have left it to make a ring.

Someone had been in his apartment. No doubt that same someone who had been watching him and Ariadne from his own view.

~ "Fingerprints tell us the soda snatcher is one Harry Wilkie." Eames said looking over his laptop. "One of Cobol's lackeys." He added.

"Breaking into my apartment took balls." Arthur grumbled as his Team was converged the lab. "That can wasn't left there by accident."

Arthur had to push worried about Ariadne aside as this more pressing problem presented itself.

"Where were you?" Cobb asked. "You're normally home."

"I was out." Arthur said vaguely.

"Out where?"

"Just out, Cobb." Arthur said more gruffly.

"Did they take anything?" Eames asked.

"No, nothing was moved. Just the soda can." Arthur said. He couldn't tell his friends about Ariadne. Didn't want to listen to their speeches.

The story of how Cobb had to fake his death to protect his wife Mal and their two young children. How he would only able to watch them once or twice a year as she took the kids to school. All without her ever knowing.

Of Eames shifting all over the globe after he had found his girlfriend and their son murdered one evening. Their work was so dangerous that they could not afford the luxury of relationships.

Now, Ariadne could be in very real danger. If Cobol knew about her, they would hurt her to get to him. He could take care of himself, but they would take her, rape her, kill her or all three just to hurt him.

"I have to go." Arthur said leaving the team.

~ Ariadne opened her door right away when he knocked. Her doorman wasn't at his post again and he went to her apartment without interruption.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Her eyes still angry.

"Ariadne, I need you to leave town for a few days." Arthur said pushing his way into her apartment.  
"What?" She barked as he searched her place for intruders.

He was filled with the idea that someone was hiding in the corner, forcing her to say everything was alright. Hiding in her closet, ready to grab her.

"Arthur, What are you doing?" She shouted as he searched in her bathroom, her closet, even under her bed.  
"Pack a bag." He ordered.

"Why?" She asked.  
"You need to stay with your sister a few days. She lives in Dallas right?" He asked as he pulled down her suitcase from her closet.

"Arthur." She growled.  
"Listen, don't contact me for a few days. I'll call you." He said pulling her clothes out of her closet.

"Arthur, I want you to leave." She told him. "Leave or I'm calling security. NOW!" She shouted as he didn't move.  
"Ariadne. I can explain. I can explain everything, just, I need you to get on a plane to your sister's right now." He told her.  
"I said leave." She said hotly. Her cheeks pinking and those once warm brown eyes like steel.

"Ariadne." He tried to find the courage to tell her. To tell her everything.

"LEAVE!" She cried pointing to her door.

~ Back in his apartment, Arthur was grateful for only one thing. That her shades were back up. He used his operations equipment to aim a high powered lens attached to his computer at her window. It picked up her apartment, in stunning detail and even her body heat as she walked back to her bedroom. Her face was angry as she cooked herself dinner, ate and watched TV. He wished he had thought to plant a bug in her home before leaving. So he could hear the phone call she got.

He fell asleep in his office chair as he watched her. He woke up after a dream people were hurting her.

He immediately looked at her apartment and saw Ariadne was in her living room. Her face worried as she looked at the blind spot between her kitchen and living room.

She was talking to someone. She wasn't alone.

She looked scared as a man stepped into the living room and grabbed her arm.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ The Point Man was on his feet in an instant. His light, nimble steps taking him down a flight of stairs faster then the elevator could have. He sprinted across the street and was at her building without even breathing hard.  
"Sir?" The night security guard was saying. "Sir?"

Arthur ignored him and raced up the emergency stair well. Two by two, he climbed upward. Thankful he had always been very agile and could command his own body to do these things.

Her apartment was unlocked and he barged in.

"Arthur!" Ariadne was shouting as he grabbed her intruder by the back of his neck, forcing his face and body to hinge downward. With a swift, well practice movement, he secured the man's hand and held him at arm's length. Effectively immobilizing him all with out the man ever being able to fight back.

"Arthur!" Ariadne was shouting.

"Ariadne, call 911!" Arthur growled as the man tried to buck away from his secure lock the Point Man had on his neck a wrist.

"Let me go!" The intruder bellowed in important furry.  
"What are you doing here?" Arthur growled at the intruder.  
"Arthur! Let him go! It's just Josh!" Ariadne shouted.

Arthur didn't release him.

"I saw him put his hands on you." Arthur said. He still kept the intruder's neck and wrist in a firm hold.  
"I'm fine! He just came for the rest of his stuff and to pay for the damage to my car." Ariadne said looking exhausted.

"Let me go!" The young man shouted from the awkward position the Point Man had him in.

Arthur shoved Josh to the floor. The young man back on his feet and ready to fight.  
"Stop it!" Ariadne shouted coming between the both of them. "Josh just take your crap and leave. I don't want your money for the car. Just leave."

"He your new boyfriend?" The angry young man said to Arthur. Ignoring Ariadne completely.

"None of your business!" Ariadne barked. "Now, get out!"

Josh and Arthur glared at one another till the ejected suitor took a box that was by the door and left.  
"That was Josh?" Arthur laughed.

Ariadne looked angry.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her. "He grabbed your arm. Did he hurt you?"

"You saw him put his hands on me. That's what you said. How did you see that? How did you know he was even here?" Ariadne asked. Her eyes like ice.

Arthur gulped and realized he had been found out.

"It's not what you think." He tried to explain.

"Don't tell me what to think." Ariadne snapped. "How did you know he was here? You said you _saw_ ... how could you know?" She asked.

Unintentionally, his eyes went to his apartment window. She followed his gaze out her own large windows and finally saw the now noticeable view that looked directly into her home.

"That's my apartment." He whispered. "I never intended to see you. You kept your windows open and I just became kind of... interested."

"You've been spying on me?" She breathed. Her eyes wide in disbelief.

"You had your windows open. It was hard not to. Then, we would talk on the train... it was all so easy after that." He tried to explain.

"You've been _watching_ me?" She said as she looked sick. Her eyes roamed to her bed and he knew what she must be thinking. "You've been watching me, do... _everything_?"

She looked on the verge of tears.

"Ariadne, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to go this far." He said trying to grasp hold of her hands.

"You mean you never wanted me to find out." She hissed. "That's why we never went to your apartment."

"Ariadne." He pleaded.

"Please, just go." She cried. "Just go."

She looked so heart broken. So fragile and sad he wanted to hold her.

"I'm sorry. Please believe me I'm sorry." He tried to explain.

"I want you to leave. I never want to see you again." She whispered.

"Ariadne." He breathed. He couldn't believe she was saying this.

"GO!" She shouted.

~ When he arrived home. Her drapes were closed tightly. He couldn't see her at all anymore. He had no idea if she was home, if she was sleeping or if she had moved out all together. He watched her drawn shades for the rest of the weekend. Hoping she might re-appear, but she never did.

~ On Monday, she wasn't on the train. She wasn't on the train home either. Perhaps she had gotten on an earlier train. Arthur took that one to see if that were true, but it wasn't. She was taking the bus, or driving.

~ It was on a Wednesday that Arthur glumly arrived in the office to see Cobb and Eames.

"There you are." Cobb said. "We got a strange message today from Cobol. I'm not sure what their threatening but I wanted you to have a look."

"I'm not in the mood for Cobol." Arthur said in a dead voice.

He felt like he was going through withdrawal from not being able to view Ariadne. Her world becoming so addictive he missed it now that he was banished from it.

"Come and look anyway." Cobb said.

Arthur sighed and walked over to the laptop Cobb and Eames were scowling over.

The Extractor hit a play button and two men on the screen in masks began talking. The usual threats. They wanted information that Cobb and Arthur had stolen years ago. They wanted this, they wanted that. Arthur wasn't impressed.

The two masked men parted and reveled there was a small, third person behind them.

She was strapped to a chair. Her bindings keeping her from moving. A blindfold over eyes, that the Point Man knew, were deep brown. Her dark hair tangled as she tried to get out of her restraints.

"Ariadne!" Arthur shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ Arthur almost felt faint. His world was spinning out of control. They had taken her. Most likely when her drapes were drawn and he couldn't see. That stupid doorman wasn't at his post, or did nothing to stop them. They had snatched her, and were now holding her hostage.

"Arthur!" Cobb was shouting as all the Point Man could hear was a sharp ringing in his ears.

"Ariadne." Arthur managed to gasp out as Eames guided him to a chair.

"Who is she? Who is that girl?" The Forger was asking as Arthur was afraid he might throw up.

My neighbor. I've... I've been seeing her." Arthur panted as he felt dizzy again.  
"You've been _dating_ this girl?" Cobb asked worriedly.

"Yes." Arthur panted. His world becoming dizzy again.

"Breath." Cobb ordered.

"We got this message last night. Do you know when she might have been taken?" Eames asked.

Arthur had to think.

"Last time I saw her, it was Sunday evening. We had a fight. Normally I can watch her from my apartment but she drew her shades." Arthur explained as the video of Ariadne cut off.

"Call them!" The Point Man shouted. "Tell them to let her go!"

"Arthur." Eames said in a calm, rational voice. "You said you could watch her from your apartment, do you think that's how Cobol knew about her?"

"I don't know. Yes?" Arthur floundered. He felt like he was drowning. "Cobb, please, we have to negotiate her release."

The Extractor looked angry.

"Arthur, what have I warned you about involving 3rd parties in this world? About having personal relationships?" He said.

"Fine, I fucked up. Please, we have to get her out!" Arthur pleaded.

"There is a very good chance she's already dead." Cobb said pushing his hair back. "You know Cobol doesn't play around."  
Arthur felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"We need proof of life." Eames said. "Make the call."

~ It seemed an eternity before Cobol's lackeys picked up.

"We want to see the girl. We want to talk to her." Eames said. Cobb didn't trust Arthur to speak just now. Anyway, there was a certain spark in the Forger's eyes that made him much more menacing then anyone Arthur knew.

"She's fine." The thug in the mask said.  
"She's dead. No deal." Eames said coldly.

Arthur wanted to scream and shout as Eames hung up the call.

"Their playing hard ball." The Forger assured him when the Point Man protested. "They'll put her on the camera now."

In less then five minuets, the video conference call rang again. Ariadne was on the screen.

"Can she hear us? We want to talk to her." Eames said.

The lackeys undid the cloth that was wrapped tightly around her mouth and Arthur heard her.  
"Help!" She screamed in a blood curdling cry. "Please, somebody!"

"Ariadne!" Arthur said loudly though the computer's mic.

"Arthur!" She cried. Her eyes still blindfolded.

"Yes, it's going to be alright." He said amazed he could still be calm.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. Please! Come and get me!" She cried.

Arthur took a deep breath.

"Have they hurt you?" Arthur demanded.  
"No!" She cried pitifully. "Please, I just want to go home!"

Arthur felt an odd strength posses him. A raw hatred for Cobol.

"Sit tight, I'm coming to get you." He said.

~ "How did you two meet?" Cobb asked.

It felt like an interrogation right about now. Cobb and Eames willing to attempt to rescue Ariadne but only if they knew everything.

"She lived across the street. Never shut her windows." Arthur explained.

Eames seemed interested.

"We would take the same train together. I fixed her TV. We would watch_ Downton Abby_ together. I took her out dancing once. I spent the night with her once." Arthur explained.

"You watched _Masterpiece Theater_ for a girl _and_ took her out dancing?" Eames asked. The Forger shook his head and turned to Cobb. "He's in love."

Cobb scowled.

"Do you love her?" The Extractor asked.

Arthur said nothing.

Cobb was pacing.

"You better. You better love her. Because you've exposed her to this life now." The Extractor told him.

"Cobb?" Arthur piped up sadly.

Both his team members turned to him.

"There is a slight chance she might be pregnant." Arthur confessed.  
"Shit." Eames said. "We have to get her out, Cobb."

The Extractor scowled deeper.

"We get her out, you will _never_ see her again. She will have to be set up with a new identity and she will never be able to return to her old life. No family, no friends. You will be just a ghost to her. Understand?" Cobb growled.

Arthur nodded.

"We can't give them what they want. If we do, it's open season on us. Every terrorist, privet party and corporation will come after us if we give in to Cobol's demands. Not to mention the fact we won't be able to ever find work again if we break trust now with our clients." Cobb mused. "Eames, track the messages. I want to know where to send your little friends in to make the extraction."

"Right." The Forger said saddling away from the two of them.

Eames was a former member of the British Special Forces. His looks and manners were purposefully deceptive. No one would ever have guessed he was so dangerous or he had so many contacts with those who could do such questionable jobs.

"Cobb, I'm going with them." Arthur said standing up.

"You're staying here. You might be a liability. Eames and his people know what they're doing." Cobb said.

"Cobb!" Arthur shouted as he felt like a chastised child. "Please, I... I love her. Please. I need to bring her back."

The Extractor was scowling. His fine blue eyes flickering to the Point Man.

"Alright." He said at last. "Suit up."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ The men Eames used to run around with, didn't play any games. Arthur stayed close to the Forger as they listened to instructions from the strike team leader.  
The small group of fifteen highly trained men made the Point Man nervous with their Kevlar, gas masks, and guns. Ariadne could very well be killed in the cross fire.

"Don't worry. They're experts at this kind of extraction, just like we're experts at ours." Eames assured him.

So, Arthur found himself dressed in black riot gear. His face was covered with a gas mask as the strike Team leader said they had traced the message ping to a safe house.

"We sent a scout in to investigate. He has confirmed the hostage is there and we proof of life." He flicked on a computer screen and a live feed of Ariadne came on.

Arthur felt his chest hurt at the image of her still bound to that chair.

"Right now, she appears unharmed. In the few hours since we got the feed, she has been left alone. We have a medic waiting to take the hostage. We take out the targets, extract the hostage, go home." The leader said.

~ Everything happened very fast after that. Arthur followed Eames and another man in black Kevlar as they skulked down hallways. The noise of gun fire and shouting going off as the other members of the strike team took out Cobol's men.

"Here we are." The strike member said leading them to a little room.

Ariadne was still tied up. Arthur could see her dirty face was stained with tears.

"Who's there?" She cried out. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Ariadne!" Arthur said peeling off his gas mask and undoing her blindfold and ties.

Those deep brown eyes of hers met him again. She looked so relived to see him.

"Arthur!" She cried as Eames removed a large field knife and cut lose her bindings.

"Here. They're using gas." Eames said handing the Point Man an extra mask for her.

"Arthur, what happening?" Ariadne cried as he slipped on the gas mask and Eames pulled out a heavy black Kevlar jacket for her to wear.

"I'll tell you everything, just stay close to me." Arthur whispered as the mask covered her frightened face.

~ Plums of green gas was every where as Ariadne clung to the Point Man. The Forger was right behind them as they were lead out.

"Were clear. Extraction clear!" The strike member called as a back SUV pulled into the parking lot.

"It's alright, they're our people." Eames said as Arthur raised his weapon.

Just as quickly, Arthur, Ariadne and Eames, were away in the black SUV. Eames listening in on his ear piece as a paramedic was asking Ariadne if she was alright. Checking her vitals and temperature.

"Our boys are all out." Eames said. "Good extraction. No casualties on either end."

Arthur nodded didn't say anything as he took in Ariadne's dirty clothes and messed hair.

"Ma'am, do you want to go to the hospital? Do you need to see a doctor?" The medic asked.

"No." Ariadne said horsey. "I just... I just want to go home."

~ She could never go back home again. Arthur and Eames brought her back to their work place. After a shower and a change of clothes, Cobb sat her down and told her everything.

"The nature of our work, can lead us to making very real enemies." The Extractor said in that kind voice of his.

"What type of work? Arthur said he works in pharmaceuticals. Are you drug runners?" She asked.

Eames laughed.

"That's so 80's. Get with the times, Darling." He teased.

"We can't tell you what is is we do." Cobb was saying. "It's safer for you, the less you know."

"I want to go home!" She cried.

Cobb shook his head.

"You can't. The men who took you, would find you right away. This time they would kill you." Cobb told her.

"Because of you?" Ariadne cried looking at Arthur. The Point Man said nothing. He looked at his shoes.

"Did this happen because you and I were close?" She demanded.

"Yes." The Point Man said. "Which is why we never become close to other people. The danger is too real."

"You should have told me!" She cried.

~ Arthur watched from his window as a moving company packed up Ariadne's apartment. He had hired a woman to supervise the move. Making sure all of Ariadne's most precious things were secured. He and Eames had gone to her place the night before to bring Ariadne her most essential trappings. The Point Man discreetly packing her sex toy in a shoe box so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

She didn't want to speak to him. Cobb had her hidden in a safe house till her new identity was ready.  
"I'm sorry." Arthur said as she grabbed her bag from him and slammed the door in his face.

"Still angry then?" Eames asked.

~ He already missed her. His view of her apartment was clear, but all it showed now was an empty space. He was in the process of moving himself. Cobol knew where he was, and he couldn't stay here any more then she could. He wished he could see her again. He wished he could think of a reason why she had to talk to him.

~ He knocked on her door harder then normal.

"Who is it?" Ariadne's voice came out. She was overly cautious now that the kidnapping had made her so afraid.

"Arthur. Can you let me in?" He asked.

"Arthur, I don't want to talk to you." She said through the closed door.

"I need to talk to you." he said. He could see her shadow move under the door. "Can you see me?" He asked.

"Yes."

He held up the pregnancy test he had just bought at the pharmacy at the peep-hole. Then, he heared her door unlock.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

~ Ariadne let him in.

"I don't think I am. I've been having cramps all day." She told him irritably.  
"I need to know before you leave town and we never see each other again." He said just as crossly.

She snatched the test from him and went into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. When she came back out, she looked tired.

"It'll take a few minuets." She whispered.

"Have you been sleeping?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I keep thinking that their coming to get me." She laughed. "What's worse is that I know if I had kept my window shades up, you would have seen me. You would have saved me."

The Point Man said nothing as the two of them sat on the edge of her bed. It was the closest he had been to her since her rescue.

"Course, it's because of you that I was in that situation to begin with." She added bitterly.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I should have just left you alone." He told her.

"I wanted to talk to you." She told him sadly. "I wanted to see you. To be with you."

"What do we do if the test is positive?" He asked after a long silence.

She blinked tears out.  
"Have it. Have it under my new name and social security number. I can support us. We'll be fine." She told him.

"You won't do it alone." Arthur told her.

"Cobb said I can't be around you anymore. It's safer for me." She said sadly.

"I can disappear to. We can disappear together." He told her.

"I don't want to disappear at all." She said sniffling.

He nodded.

"I liked my life. It was simple. Easy." She told him.

He nodded.

"If it's positive. We can leave together." He told her.

"I don't want you to stay with me because we have a baby together. That's not the right reason." She told him.  
"I want to stay with you because I love you." He said.

She didn't anything. Her teeth biting her lip as she tried to hide tears behind her eyes.

"It's time." She whispered looking at her watch.

Arthur stood and looked around her room as she went into her bathroom. Her shades were drawn now. She was too scared lately to not keep them closed at all times.

"Arthur?" She said coming back into the room.

He turned and waited.

Her eyes were big as she looked nervous.  
"It's negative." She whispered holing up the test stick.

**Six Months later...**

~ Ariadne was sitting on the screened in porch Arthur had built for her as a work studio. The former Point Man had impressed even himself with the carpentry skill he didn't know he had.

The two of them had settled in a very rural part of New Mexico. Their new names and identities suiting them and giving them a new and unexpected life.

One, where they were just another pair of transient, young hippies who had somehow found themselves here. They were accepted and ignored by the population as just another couple fixing up an old house.

The New Mexico dessert was much kinder then the constant downpour of Seattle. Arthur and Ariadne woke with the sun and she want to her job teaching English to fifth graders.

Arthur was a freelance bookeeper and life was free of the ghosts from just a few months ago.

~ Arthur had just finished re-tiling the bathroom. It was job that introduced him to the exciting new world of plumbing and he found a certain confidence in building things he never thought he would love. He had convinced Ariadne to buy this house with him and they had been rebuilding it room by room till it would soon be a showplace.

He had easily given up the work in dream extraction. It paid well and they didn't need money. He gave it all up for her. He didn't want her to go into hiding alone.

He had been sad and happy their was no baby. At least this way, she knew he was staying with her for her. He had mentioned the other day that maybe they should think about having a family soon.

She only smiled and gave him a secretive look.

~ He went out on the porch to see Ariadne. Her dark hair pulled into a bun. A paint brush keeping it up. Bob Dylan was blaring on the radio as she worked her pottery wheel into making yet another pot. She had been getting good at it. Sometimes working late at night and early in the morning. She had even been apart of a few shows on local talent.  
"Come and see what your new bathroom looks like." The former Point Man announced happily after he had watched her work for a little while. He never grew tired of watching her.

"Finished?" She asked brightly.

Her skin becoming tanned from the New Mexico sun. Even her hair was tuning lighter. Her dress was much more bohemian and she looked lovely in the flowing peasant skirts.

He nodded and stooped down to kiss her as she finished molding one of her pots.

"Arthur, that tickles. When are you going shave?" She scolded him. She didn't care for the facial hair he had let grow out every few days. Even the hair on his head had grown out longer.  
"I was thinking I might grow a beard." He said running a hand over the scraggly hair she hated so much.

"No." She told him. "I'm going to stop shaving my legs." She threatened.

He grimaced.  
"I'll shave after dinner." He relented. "Come and see."

~ The new bathroom was very well done. Arthur had used reclaimed items to make it look like it had always been so attractive.

"Arthur, it's so pretty!" Ariadne said with a smile.

She smiled so easily theses days.

Arthur felt proud of himself as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're so sexy when you're building things." She whispered in his ear.

"That's the only reason why I do it." He told her loving the feel of her lips on his neck.

She giggled.

"Wanna fool around after super? Before you destroy our room?" She asked.

"Always." He told her. Their cozy little bedroom was next on his project list.

"Good. I'll start cooking. You shave that beard." She ordered him.

He smiled as she slipped away from him. Her bare-feet dancing on the hardwood floor he had sanded, smoothed and stained. Daring him to chase her.

She was giggling as he caught her and started kissing her.


End file.
